1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a maintenance method for industrial machinery (machinery which is operated by computer control) for the resolution of errors arising in said industrial machinery, and a maintenance system for the realization of the above.
2. Related Art
If some kind of error occurs in industrial machinery, such as working robots that are operated within a factory, or engineering machinery, the machinery may stop or may fail to operate normally. Previously, in such cases, an engineer able to resolve the error was called to the site to carry out repairs. Alternatively, an on-site operator would attempt repairs, while referring to an instructions manual or the like.
However, when an engineer able to resolve the error is in a location removed from the site, it takes time for the engineer to reach the site. Further, even if operators with little specialist knowledge of the machinery refer to an instructions manual or the like, in many cases, the construction of the machinery is complex and therefore repairs require a great amount of time. During such time, cessation of operations cannot be avoided, and, particularly if an error occurs in a working robot, which is part of a production line or so on, this can cause massive losses. In addition, when operators with little specialist knowledge of the machinery carry out repairs, there are concerns that they could be involved in an accident due to unexpected movements of the machinery.